Nothing I Ever Wanted
by MissGC
Summary: More a romance story with The Miz, Cody Rhodes, Shawn Micheals with apperances from other wrestlers
1. Chapter 1

Nothing I Ever Wanted.

Chapter 1

I walked up to the bar and signalled for my usual, A Long Island Ice Tea. I sat at the bar and waited, talking to Jimmy the bar tender most nights was my only human interaction, it's the way I liked it, people where not trust worthy and in my eyes they needed to be avoided at all costs. Does that mean I am not a person, no, of coarse I am a person, and I'll never stab my self in the back? Jimmy was fun and laid back and had a bar to run so didn't really want to know to much about me.

He sat my drink in front of me.

"Quite night?" I asked looking around the bar that was usually pack.

"Yeah, Charlie's has Kareoke on tonight." He laughed.

"I told you that's why you need to get strippers," I bragged.

"You know what Bailey, your right, some hot girls running around in hear wearing next to nothing, hell I'ld love coming to work then."

"See, I was thinking male strippers. I'd sure hate to lose me as a customer." I grinned.

"You wouldn't come to see sexy girls and a group of horny males?" he laughed.

"No, but I would come and see sexy males, and if you had male strippers, there would be girls from all over the city here for you to hit on." I pointed out.

He thought for a second.

"I can compromise." I laughed.

"Yeah?" he smirked. "Hit me."

"Female pole dancers." I said proudly.

"How is that a compromise, you'll still be stuck with the horny males."

"And a boytoy sale once a month." I quickly finished.

"My girl, you watch to much tv." He laughed scrufflign my hair and walking away.

I smiled and stared in to my drink, circling the straw around in the brownish liquid watching the splashes the bubbles made.

"It's not going to drink it's self." Jimmy said from the island in the middle of the bar as he pour a shot of vodka in to a glass.

I looked at him he moved and revealed a guy across the bar looking at me. When my eyes met his he smiled.

I smiled and quickly looked away. I could feel he was still looking at me. I wanted to die. I snuck a look out of the corner of my eye, yeap still looking. Was I being stalked? How long had he been sitting across the bar? Was he behind me when I came in? What if he was going to follow me when I left.

I got the courage to look over properly again, only he was gone. I sighed and took a long sip of my drink.

"You know when I saw you walk in the bar, I thought you would have ordered a Angel's Delight." A smooth male voice said.

I looked up to see the same guy from across the bar sitting next to me looking right in to my eyes.

"Really?" I said sipping my drink for confidance. "Maybe I should have ordered a devil's decoy." I said smugly drinking my drink again slirping not realiseing it was empty.

I looked at the man. Who was signalling to Jimmy for two more drinks. He looked back at me and smiled.

Maybe I'd had too much to drink, but he was definitely handsome. His smile was massive, his teeth were perfectly white. His eyes blue and full of happiness, his hair was a 'modern Mohawk' that people supported these days when actual Mohawks were seen as incorrect.

I shook my head and looked away when I realise I was staring. As I took a deep breath Jimmy put the drinks on the bar.

"Then again there's nothing wrong with a long island ice tea." He smirked as he took a sip of his beer.

I stared at his smile again the laughed and looked away putting my hand around the back of my neck as I looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm you're type of company." I said looking at the bar matts.

"My type of company?" he laughed. "And what type of company am I meant to be keeping."

I felt a piece of hair get tucked behind my ear, I jumped and pulled back.

"You don't even know my name, your not going to give me any chance at all?" he said smoothly.

"You can say all the nice things you want, my heart left town a long time ago." I laughed drinking some more.

"I don't want you're heart," he laughed.

"Sorry I'm a nun."

"I don't want sex either." He laughed. "What to you say we start again."

I looked at him he smiled. So handsome. But no one was trustable. The fact that he was cute made him even more dangerous.

"I'm Mike." He said holding out his hand.

I looked at it for a second.

"Bailey." I said reluctantly grabbing a hold of his firm masculine hand.

"Do you come here often Bailey?" he asked.

"Most nights." I smiled. "I have never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm not from New York." He smiled.

"Where are you from?"

"Ohio." He said proudly.

"Oh, nice I'm actually from California." I paused, and they have nothing to do with each other." I laughed.

"It's ok." I smirked. "Why New York?" he asked.

It was a fair question, why would I live in new york when I have fresh air and beaches on the other side of the country.

"Life decisions lead me here." I said honestly. "I kind of like being invisible." I said with out thinking.

"I don't know how you could ever pass as invisible." He flirted.

"It's New York." I said sarcastically. "I don't mind I like it like that." I smiled swirling my straw again.

A few moments went by, I could feel him continuously watching me.

"Man, I'm starving can I buy you something to eat?" He asked so overly hopeful. Although I would probably never even think of him again once he realizes I'm not what he wants then walks away I still didn't want to break his heart.

"Sure." I smiled, "there's a taco bell a few blocks back." I suggested.

"Bailey, is this guy bothering you?" Jimmy said leaning on the bar in between us.

I thought about it for a second, I could get out of this right now but he wasn't doing any harm he was being quite nice, and he was incredibly good looking, it's not like I had friends but that was my choice, since my life went down hill three years ago I hadn't let any body in and I hadn't let any thing out. Why couldn't I bend my own rules? Why should I bend my own rules, I'm only going to get hurt.

I looked at Jimmy and smiled. "I'm fine thanks, Jimmy."

"Just be careful." He smiled. "I would hate to lose my most valued customer." He said and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the darkness I wake up to every day. I kept my windows covered up so I ever knew what time of day it was, the only way to tell am from pm was to look at the clock. 11.15am.

"Early morning." I laughed at my self.

I showered and got dressed checked my door for deliveries happy when I saw a dozen boxes waiting for me.

I slowly dragged them in wanting to be out side as little as possible.

I opened the first box to a lovely array of fruit that made me smile, the best part about getting my food was the fruit and the chocolate, but fruit made me happy too.

After I put all the groceries away I sat at my computer ready for a hard days work. Yes work. I make a living fixing photos for people who are willing to pay me little did they know they could do it from home for next to nothing, well even nothing. I also write. Trying to get published is impossible when you cant leave your house. Still I'd rather be doing what I am then what I was.

I wasn't always this way. I used to live quite an interesting live, I used to work nine to five on wall street, I used to date I used to party I definitely loved shopping, but a series of events and wrong decisions and my life turned to hell.

When everything is available with a click of a button, it was easy to disappear off the face of the earth.

I suddenly heard a buzzing coming from next to my bed. Did I buy an animal while I was out last night?

I searched for the source of the buzzing. Finally I found it, it was my cell phone, something I hated something I never used, something that I had just received a text message on.

_Had a great time last night, when can I see you again? Mike._

I paused for as I remembered giving him my number, I never thought he would contact me. I was so proud of my self, I didn't let any thing happen. I smiled.

_What makes you think I want to see you again?_

I texted back. Am I a bitch? You bet ya! It was seconds before I got a reply.

_Because I'm awesome and you have a crush on me. Mike._

I laughed. I so did not have a crush on him, sure his cute but a little full of him self over confident? Definitely.

_I do not have a crush on you, lol._

I thought about last night. He was extremely nice to me, he walked me back to Jimmy's when the night was over, offered me his jacket when I looked cold, even though I rejected it the thought was nice.

_Ok maybe you don't, but I'm still awesome, so come on let's meet up. Mike._

Why was he even bothering?

_I don't leave my house before dark._

I felt my stomach in my throat, that was more then I cared to let on.

_Why? I can come there? Mike._

No he cant come here, no way in hell. I started pacing, why was I even texting him back I should be ignoring him. How could I get out of this?

_Um, no, do you have MSN, Video call me? _

I answered with my MSN details on the end. I sighed that was the best I could do. I like admiring men from a distance, to be honest I was extremely scared of becoming the old me again. I hated her.

I put my cell down and turned to my computer. I was already being video called. I let it connect and saw his face, it make me smile.

"See you do have a crush on me." He said proudly.

"I so do not." I argued back.

"You smiled as soon as you saw me," he laughed in amusement.

I stayed quite because it was true I did smile when I saw him.

"Why are you so sure of your self any ways." I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

I thought about it for a second looking to the roof for my answers, my mother always told me they where never there and were never going to be. I smiled.

"You're so sure of your self, like last night you just walked up to me, no hesitation, and your so sure that you live up to my standards that you are convinced I have a crush on you, I just wonder where all that self confidence comes from." I said politely.

He laughed not at me but at his self as if it was some kind of inside joke.

"Because I'm." he paused. "Awesome." He softly said.

"If you say so." I said.

"What you don't think so?" he said looking in to the computer.

"I'm undecided." I said doing my best at flirting.

"Well any way lets talk about you, I mean what did you fly to Australia?" he laughed.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

"It looks like it's midnight were ever you are." He pointed out.

I looked around my house, his right it did.

"It's easier to not exist in the dark." I smiled.

"You don't go out much do you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Not really, I go to Jimmy's palace most nights, but that's it really."

"Do you work?" He asked.

"Yeah from home." I said nervously.

"Shop?"

"From home." I said softly.

There were a few moments of silence, I sat there tapping my mouth avoiding the computer screen at all costs. This was awkward. It was so not going the way I wanted. Wait of cause it was.

"So don't you want to know any thing about me?" he asked.

"Sure, what ever." I smirked. "What are you doing in New York?" I asked

He thought about it for a second.

"I'm here with work, my work takes me all over the place." He said regretfully.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"It's not really that important." He said smiling.

He had perfectly white teeth his smile was goofy but lovable.

Then I caught my own reflection, blonde hair, beefy but not fat, white, overly white, almost grey. I had black circles around my broken blue eyes, my hair was just pulled back in a pony tail, I look like somebody who had just gotten out of hospital.

I shook my head.

"So do you travel a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, it's fun though." He admitted, but his face told a different story, like he was missing something.

"I hate to travel, nothing beats standing still." I said.

What was wrong with me? I'm Bailey Seth. I just don't let people know things about me; the things I have said in the conversation gave so much of me away. maybe trusting the world wasn't where I was going wrong maybe I trusted my self to much, maybe I was to comfortable in my own skin.

I ran my hands through my hair.

"Why do you hate the world so much?" he asked.

"What does it matter?" I snapped.

"It doesn't really I guess."

I was about to tell him goodbye when I thought of a good way to get him to understand why the world and me never got along any more.

I looked up right in to the camera and smirked a little.

"It's not that I hate the world." I paused. "I don't trust it."

"Okay." He said one eye brow lifted and a freaked out look on his face.

"Go to the corner of 18th and Broadway, sit there for and hour and watch the people, then you might understand."

"Ok, what do I get if I do it?" he asked.

"You get to understand me a little better." Not that he needed to we only knew each other one day and there was no way any of this would even matter once he realised he wasn't going to get sex out of me, but still I continued. "And, I'll let you buy me dinner." I said logging off and leaving it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I decided to wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a pair of fingerless gloves, settling to the fact that I was trying to un-impress not impress.

"Not coming in?" he asked sounding a bit wounded as I waited out side his bar to meet Mike.

"I'm waiting to meet up with some one." I smiled and turned to him.

"That cute guy from last night?" he asked, Jimmy always knew, he was a barman he kind of knew the signs.

I smiled and felt the blood rushed to my face.

"oh go Bail's." He laughed nudging my shoulder.

"Nothing's going to happen, I'm just playing along until he realises he is not going to sleep with me." I said fidgeting with my cloths.

He smiled looking at the ground for a moment then looked at me.

"Bail's I know you have that whole hate the world thing going on, and I understand, I do, this world can suck." He paused.

I gave him a look that said 'get to the point.'

He looked deeply in to my eyes. "Not every body is bad, there are some trust worth ones, but most importantly Bail's you need to have some fun." He said, trying to give me advice like an older brother would. Which to be honest is how I saw him, what little I did let on about my self he knew.

I wanted to say something but everything I had to say back to him sounded like a cop out, reason after reason came up about why I couldn't trust anyone and why having fun was a bad idea, suddenly there was a loud cheer from inside the bar.

"I gotta get back," he said pointing towards the bar. "Just chew on what I said."

"Sure, thanks Jimmy." I said smiling at him as he walked away.

A cab pulled up in front of me and Mike's smiling face popped out holding the door open for me.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting in the cab and sliding over taking a deep breath, this was completely out of my routine.

"Hey were you waiting long?" he said sliding in next to me.

"No" I smiled.

He gave the driver an address in Manhattan that I didn't recognise and the driver started driving.

I decided looking at him was better then looking out the window at the ever changing world.

"Did I under dress?" I asked nervously.

He looked me up and down. "No you look perfect." He smiled rubbing my arm.

"This isn't like a date or anything is it?" I asked, knowing it probably was, I had to distract my self from the people out side the car, very well that the situation in the car to most people would be harder to deal with then the lights and sights of New York I'm not most people. Both are bad but concentrating on a 'Date' was the lesser of two evils, when did my mental problems change become more about being out side then they did about people?

"Well I was going to leave that up to you." He said nervously.

I looked him in the eyes, not sure what that meant, I was definitely confused, I wondered what look my face gave because he continued.

"I would like it to be but I figured you didn't, but I don't think you too keen on this whole thing so that's why I'm leaving it up to you." He said confidently.

I sat back in the seat, now I was in the in control? Contemplating both our futures? Maybe I'm making to big of a deal out of this. it's just dinner, it doesn't have to be a take.

I closed my eyes channelling the little bit of me that might not have quite frozen over yet.

"We'll just take it as it comes." I smiled.

He smiled and sat back in the seat next to me.

"Sure."

Not long after the cab pulled up in front of a Chinese shop, Mike got out of the car and put his hand out for me, I reluctantly took it, it's just a hand right?

"Chinese food?" I asked looking at the sign.

"Well I was going to give you a choice." He laughed pointing behind me.

I turned around slowly looking at a McDonald's restaurant. I giggled a little, like when you heard a degrading secret in high school.

"You want to take me to McDonald's for a date?" I smiled.

"Or the Chinese restaurant." He said motioning behind him.

"No way, let's go to McDonald's." I said grabbing his had and pulling him towards the pedestrian lights "I have not been to McDonald's since, well since I was in California last." I smiled.

"I went to one last week, travelling, you know." He shrugged.

We made our way to the fast food restaurant ordered and received our food then made our way to the quietest corner furthest away from the door, upon my request.

Although I knew how bad the food was for my body it was absolutely amazing.

"I get it more." Mike said quietly in a dull manner.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"How you feel about the world." He said looking in to my eyes.

"Oh, right." I said looking down and away as I remembered what I made him do to have dinner with me.

"Yeah, I get it but I still don't know why you lock your self away." he said squinting as he said it.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I realise I don't know what has happened to you in the past, and I have no place in saying any thing but you cant let those people that have hurt you in the past ruin what you could have in the future." He finished.

"I like living how I do." I blurted out the first thing that came to my head.

"Because it's safe." He replied.

"Look, I know you have the best intentions but you don't really know any thing about how I live or why I want to be like this." I said feeling my self starting to shake.

"I know I'm sorry, I just don't want you to waste your self." He said looking away ending the subject there.

I wanted to pace the length of the restaurant and throw darts at something.

"Mike, I have to be honest with you and stop leading you on" I sighed.

He looked up in to my eyes. "Your not leading me on." He said one eyebrow cocked obviously confused.

"I am I'm sorry," I slid to the end of my seat. "I'll find my own way home." I started walking off.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm.

"What the hell I thought this was going great." He whined.

"It is, it was but I'm not going to have sex with you, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get this far." I said walking off out side the restaurant walking towards the pedestrian lights.

"Bailey, wait." I heard then Mike was right in front of me.

"I'm not trying to get in your pants." He admitted.

I looked him in the eyes.

"I mean I wouldn't mind because, damn, your hot, but that's not what I want." He said quickly.

"You're trying to impress me just so you can tag some ass while your in New York." I argued.

"If I wanted to get you in to bed that bad, do you think I would have brought you to a McDonalds restaurant?" he laughed.

He was right, I looked away then started walking deciding I would take the subway or a bus but he stopped dead in front of me.

"Bailey, I've had ass!" he informed rolling his at the amount. "and at first, when you walked in to that bar, maybe then that's what I wanted from you."

"I cant live up to that, not any more." I said trying to walk off but he put his hand on my shoulders willing me to stay.

"I don't want you to."

"Then what do you want from me." I said tears about to run down my face.

"I just want to be there for you." He said softly rubbing my face.

"Nothing like that is ever going to work, you travel I don't leave my house, I-" he put his finger on my lips.

"Let me prove it to you." He said soothing my cheek.

I looked down, I wanted to throw up, and I felt like the whole population of the state was watching me, judging me.

"Please." He begged.

I looked back in his eyes, warm, sincere, honest, safe… safe.

I felt a sense of relief and a sense of needing to get home and to lock the doors.

"Ok." I whispered.

He pulled my head on to his shoulder and wrapped his arms completely around me it was so warm and almost just almost comfortable.

I willed for my tears to dry up instead of showing how weak and wounded I was.

I pulled back and looked at the ground.

He rubbed his finger along the bottom of my face his touch was amazingly tender and made me want to die… in a good way.

I cupped my hand over his and looked him in the eyes pushing his hand to my cheek.

He put his other hand on my face I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. I wasn't sure at first but as I kissed him back I knew this kiss was perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had decided today would be dedicated to work, since I had met Mike, four days ago, he was all my thoughts went on, and it was definitely no way to make a living.

I turned my computer on as well as the television happy to see The Ellen Show on, watching her show always made me laugh.

I sorted through my emails in importance to what I needed to do first.

I wondered what Mike was up to, my work was so senseless to me these days it didn't take much thinking about. He never did tell me what he does for a living, when I asked him he seamed to be almost ashamed. He was probably a hit man, or a spy sent by my mother have father to secretly drop their number off so I would ring them. Yes I made my parents suffer too, even thought it's partly their fault I am this way.

'God Bailey stop blaming the world for being an untrusting insecure little bitch.' I said to my self.

Suddenly I got an offer of a Video call from Mike, it made me smile, and naturally I accepted.

"Hey beautiful." He said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hey," I said softly.

"You look like you just woke up." he pointed out.

I looked at the image my webcam was portraying,

"You're right I look like shit." I laughed rubbing my eyes. "I actually woke up about two hours ago." I told him, realising Ellen wasn't on anymore.

"You don't look like shit." He sighed. "What have you been doing?"

"Working." I smiled

"Hey you want to meet me at Jimmy's?" he paused. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't you just tell me here?" I begged.

"I want it more personal then a webcam." He scoffed.

I found it hard to breathe. I had two choices, I could go meet him at Jimmy's less then a five minute walk away or I could give him my address.

This sucked so bad!

"I have not been out of my house in the day time in three years" I explained.

"So, you'll get a little sunburnt…" he laughed.

I smiled slightly.

"I wont let any thing happen to you." He promised.

I could do this, it was a five minute walk to the bar, I had done it a thousand times at night, if I walked a lot faster I would get there a lot faster.

"Please?" he begged.

My eyes snapped to the screen, I had absolutely no idea what to do. Maybe this was his big plan, to corner me in to making a decision I would regret later.

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

Maybe it was just possible that Mike wasn't a bad guy. Maybe I was the one I couldn't trust, could I be my own worst enemy?

"I'll be inside Jimmy's in twenty minutes." I said logging off not giving him a chance to say any thing else.

What did I just do!

I sat for a moment catching my breath, maybe this would be good? Maybe it would save me from my self. I felt my hands starting to shake. I needed something to distract me.

I could think of mike, but if I think of Mike I'll think about seeing him in twenty minutes so then I will think about leave my house. I needed something to look forward to, like a long island ice tea, my drink of choice that I only drink at one bar in the city.

As I got dressed and put my massive black jacket on with faux fur around the hood, and found my sun glasses that I brought on eBay simply because they looked good, and would look good on my shelf, honestly never thinking I would ever use them, as I put them on all I thought about was that long island ice tea, the brownish colour the tall glass, the ice, the lemon wedge, twirling my straw as I always did as I joked with Jimmy.

Before I knew it I was at the door.

"Deep breaths, deep deep breaths." I reminded myself.

I opened the door, there was no way in hell I could do this, I slammed the door shut and leaned up against it.

"I have to do this," I whispered to my self.

I slowly turned around and opened the door again and took one step out side.

Across the road some one saw me, as I looked up I saw eyes looking down on my and the suns rays.

I found my self back inside on the floor behind my closed door. I know I made the wrong decision. I went through my pocket looking for my cell phone as I found it I went to Mike's number. My new options were call or text. I could not tell him I was never going to have anything to do with him ever again via a text message, and the thought of calling him made me sick to my stomach.

I thought of the people out side, the man across the road walking by.

I felt something push inside of me something that made me realise that I couldn't stand the fact that if I stayed here right now the judgemental untrustworthy ones out side would win. I didn't deserve that and either did Mike.

'Their not going to win." I whispered to my self.

I pushed my self up off the ground and opened the door as I took a deep breath I took a step out side and closed the door. One more step, another and another, I could feel this sun coning in on me. Like a leech who is sick of the same thing every day he jumps on to a human who enters the forest, the sun was doing the same to me.

Out of all the city's I've been to in this country I had to choose to live in New York. The busiest city in the world, there were so many eyes, humans with no souls. I didn't like them.

I was so close to Jimmy's I could almost smell the sleezey builders that went there every night to get away from their mind controlling husbands, but I was still a little under a block away.

The sun and chatter and light were hurting my head, I put my hands either side of my temples to try and ease the pain, right as I closed my eyes I felt a pair of arms go around my waste. My eye jerked open and I stoped walking.

"Hey." Mike said kissing my forehead.

I forced a smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to come." I said softly.

I took a moment for his words to compute in my brain it felt like I was waiting for ever to actually hear them.

I looked past him at a bunch of girls down by the corner who were giggling.

"I had a bit of trouble." I said souring my face at my embaressing admission.

"Come on, we'll go inside." He said kissing my forehead again putting his arm around my waste at pulling me up the block.

What I seen when got to the door made me want to screen. There was a sign on the door.

'closed due to personal reason, normal opening hours tomorrow.'

I felt the whole world close in around me.

I walked out of the door way and leant up against the window. I felt like I wanted to die.

I felt my self moving and then arms went around me.

"You'll be ok." He soothed.

I pulled back and took a deep breath, pushing my self off the wall I ran my fingers through my hair.

I made the wrong choice, I chose the wrong thing now I'm out here stuck, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

I looked at Mike.

"I'm sorry I have to go home." I said pushing my hands in my pockets.

"Oh." He sighed as I walked past him.

As I walked I looked behind me, he was staying where he was. I felt like a total cow.

"You can come." I said nodding my head in the general direction of my house. Needless to say he quickly caught up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got to my house I refused to look at him. I completely freaked out, treated him like a bitch, and my house is a total mess.

When was being around him supposed to get easier, I don't want to second guess my self, I am so sick of these same questions running around in my head all the time.

"Are you alright?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

I looked at him then quickly looked away.

"I'll be ok." I smiled "Sorry about the mess." I finished as I motioned around the living area.

"It's alright, you weren't expecting this."

"Um you can sit down if you can find some where." I said nervously.

He sat down pretty quickly, in the same spot I sat when I was watching Ellen earlier, Ellen, how I miss the. Such a carefree show with lots of fun and excitement. How could you not watch that show? I noticed I was staring at the T.V. It would be pretty weird of people could read my thoughts. Not only because they would be reading my thoughts but they would also realise that I enjoy watching a lesbian have fun on a talk back show. Not that there's any thing wrong with lesbians.

I shook my head getting rid of that lining of thoughts before I gave me self a migraine.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked motioning toward the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said smoothly looking at my computer set up.

I had three computers set up in the corner of the room. Each with the latest screens and what not that made them look good and work better. Next to my computer set up was three book cases which doubled up as window blocks. The one other window in the room was covered up by black paper then black curtains. In my waking hours I only live my artificial light. It doesn't give you cancer.

"Why do you need three computers?" he laughed.

"People watching." I smirked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"People watching?" I said with a suggestive look on his face.

"No, not really." I laughed seeing where he was taking that. "Work, hobby and play." I smiled.

"Oh nice." He said picking lint off his jeans.

I nervously and slowly made my way over and sat knelt on the couch next to him.

He looked in to my eyes then put his arm around my was pulling my closer so he could hold me. I obliged and cuddled in to him.

I hated it, the embrace was completely awkward and he held me to hard. . . NOT! That was how I wanted it to feel so could have an excuse to push him away but the truth was he cleared my mind, he made me not think, and being in his arms was so comfortable and. . . right.

"So you used to leave the house, right?" he said softly stroking my arm.

"Yeah, I used to lead a pretty out there life." I said softly.

"What do you do for work?"

"I was a financial advisor." I paused. "On wall street."

"Oh, so you're extremely smart." He said kissing my forehead.

I didn't answer, instead cuddling in to him more.

"What do you do now?"

"Graphic Design." I said honestly. "What's with the twenty questions?" I laughed.

"I'm just chatting with you about the important stuff." he said seriously.

"ok." I smirked pushing my self up so I could looking at him properly.

"Why are you moving?"

"Because I wanted to see you." I smiled and felt the colour run out of my cheeks, I felt like a basketball player waiting to be passed the ball, but instead of yelling 'I'm open and vonerable' I was feeling it.

"Oh so you admit to having a crush on me now?" he lauged.

I looked at him laughing, so cute! Hell yeah I have a crush on him.

"No, not at all." I said smirking and laughing as he pulled my on my back over his lap and kissed me.

"You're so smug." He teased

"You're so full of your self." I teased back. "I'm Mike, all the girls want me, none of them can have me."

"No of them can have me?" he asked his face over mine, one eyebrow cocked.

Shit, one step to far, what the fuck was I thinking. I felt tears well up in my eyes, he wanted me to beg him to be mine. But I am not one to force people to stay. 'Let your him go, if he comes back, it's yours, if he doesn't he never was' I remembered my mother telling me in when I was in high school. Which for some reason reminded me, what did Mike want to talk to me about.

'What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked kissing him softly as I sat up.

"Oh, right." He said sadly.

He thought about it for a moment then turned to face me on the couch.

"You know how I said I travel a lot with my work?" he asked softly and regretfully, I just nodded, he had to leave. This was now officially over. "Well yeah, they have a few dates lined up for me." he said looking right at me.

He wanted to know what my reaction was going to be. Here's what happened on the inside; My heart stopped shattered got ripped out glued together and put back in then I was kicked in the stomach. And here's what happened on the out side.

"It's ok." I smiled, "We've got to do what we've got to do."

"But we get a lot of days off, so I can come here and we can chat by video every day." He said quickly.

"Dude, it's ok, you don't have to do that, I'm fine, you don't need to pitty me." I laughed.

"I wouldn't be pitying you." He scoffed.

"Mike, chill I'm fine with it." I said scuffing his hair.

"I want to talk to you, I like talking to you." He whined.

I stayed silent trying to ignore his lies, I don't know why I thought he would be any different.

"Bailey, why do you have to be like this." he whined.

I looked at him.

"Can't you just trust me?" he begged.

Trust, he wants trust, from me? I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths.

"This is what trust did for me." I said motioning around the room. "Why should I trust any one."

"I don't know bailey, I wouldn't trust me either, but I just want you to let me care about you." He said, his words getting softer and calmer as he spoke.

He put his hand on my cheek and looked in to my eyes.

"I just want to care about you."

I looked away and started picking at a small hole in my couch I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Tears were usually how people got the truth out of me, the hidden truth.

"I'm not worth it." I whispered quietly through my silent sobs.

His hand still on my face pulled on my chin so my face was facing him I slightly tilted my head to avoid his eye contact. He yanked my chin again and my eyes snapped to his.

They were soft and full of love and concern, in that second I wondered if the face that me hurting my self by pushing him away was indeed hurting him? The pain in his eyes right now reflected my own some how, like something had passed over us and was being shared. Either way, it was for the best.

"You are worth it Bailey." He said as calmly and as seriously as he could. "You have got no idea how worth it you are." He paused making sure my eyes where locked on his. "I don't care how or why, but I promise I'm going to prove to you how worth it you are."

He ran the same hand he was holding my chin with down the side of my face.

"I'm gunna prove it!" he promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My mind after he left, it had been three days and I had not had any thoughts what so ever. I just sat in front of my computer and did my work.

I wanted to think about him but I couldn't it hurt too much, the fact that I hadn't heard from him since he left speaks volumes, I was right I always am with things like this. I wished to god so bad that I was wrong about him, but it was just never going to happen as much as I begged.

I looked at the time '19.30'. I could almost go to bed and sleep and not worry about anything because things where so much better in my dreams. . . yeah in my day dreams.

Instead I showered got dressed and went to Jimmy's.

"Bailey!" he said excitedly. "I haven't seen you for days." He said leaning against the bar in front of me.

"Hey Jimmy, I came the other day and you where closed." I answered hiding the fact that I was annoyed.

"Awwh, that." He laughed. "My best friend got married." he smirked. "I would have stayed open if I knew you where coming." He laughed.

"No you wouldn't have." I said giggling slightly.

"True, some one was tending me for a change." He said looking behind him for a moment then back to me. "Where's your friend tonight?" he paused. "I'm guessing that's why I didn't have my most valued customer the last few nights."

I wanted to die. I had no idea why I felt like this, but I just did.

"He had to skip town." He paused trying to think of a reason why, because all I knew was that his work had him travelling a lot. "His a fugitive." I finished.

"Really?" Jimmy scoffed, looking away in shock. "I never would have picked it."

"Yeah, he gave me the whole 'I'm gunna look after you' speech and left." I told. . . lied.

"You sure do pick 'em." He laughed. "I'll get you that drink, this one's on the house." He said walking off telling another bar tender to get my drink.

I looked across the bar directly across me there was an empty stool. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Mike smiling at me. My heart stopped and I started shaking. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Calm down." I said quietly to my self.

The bartender that wasn't Jimmy handed me my drink. I smiled and took a sip.

Some one tapped my shoulder I spun around on the defensive.

"You look like you need to talk." Jimmy said looking down at me.

I stared at him.

"Come on," he said motioning toward the back of the bar.

I reluctantly got up like a kid who was just about to get in trouble off the principal at school. I quickly grabbed my drink and caught up with him.

He led me to a court yard, it wasn't very big, it was green and leafy, plants that weren't over grown but went all over the place, I could not hear a thing, in New York that was rare. This place was extremely calming. I loved it here.

I looked back over to Jimmy who was sitting on a step. I sat next to him.

"It's so nice out here." I said softly, it was so quite I didn't want to talk to loud encase I ruined the place.

"I've spent a lot of time out here." He said not much higher then a whisper. "It's where I come to relax."

"I can see why." I scoffed. "It must have taken you years to build." I said observing the shrubs on the ground and the thickness of the daisy bushes, that weren't in bloom because the climate wasn't right.

"I've just spent some time out here every week end since I've owned the bar." he said casually.

"Cool, I tried to grow plants in my apartment once, they died." I laughed, Jimmy doesn't even know where I live, so he would never know about the complete darkness I like to be in company of day and night.

"Plant's aren't for every one." He said kindly. "Just like bartending really."

"Yeah" I laughed. "I suck at both." I said.

We laughed together.

"So he's not really a fugitive is he?" Jimmy asked suddenly.

My head snapped to look at him. For the first time I actually took his looks in. He had amazing carefree blue eyes, soft looking skin, he had a look about him that every thing he said and done was not with our reason.

I looked down, how had he seen through, I thought I was a good liar?

"No, his work makes him travel a lot." I said honestly the whole I have been digging my self lately didn't need to get any bigger. "He promised he would come back, I told him I wasn't worth it, then he reckons he's gunna prove that he can take care of me, or some shit." I said wanting so badly not to talk about this to the person who pours my drink most nights.

"Don't you want to be taken care of?" he asked. "I thought it was what every girl wanted?"

"I'm not every girl, in fact every girl would be a lot better for him." I said letting my head take over completely, not that it mattered.

Jimmy took a deep breath in and leant back on the step and looked around. "Why do you want to push him away, you look like a mess right now."

I looked at him. Confusion all through my head.

"I saw you freak out inside." He pointed out. "I've seen you for the last three years Bail's, stuck inside your own little world, I know some one hurt you, and bad, but it's not Mike's fault." He paused. "He wants to care about you, and I know you want him to care about you as well, you just have to let him."

"Since when did this turn in to a lecture." I snapped.

"it's not, I'm just being a friend." He said quickly.

A few minutes of silence passed.

Thoughts turning over and over in my head. Why did he even care, he didn't even know me, I was just a person that drinks at his bar, I'm not the only regular, there are people who have been coming here daily for a lot longer then me. I bet he didn't jump on them like this.

God Bailey! He's just trying to help, it's not like you don't need it, your pushing every one away that wants to be near you.

I was torn in half, I was seriously arguing with my self. I couldn't do this any more. The potential of love in this scenario was not worth this head ache.

"Jimmy, the keg needs changing." The girl who handed me my drink yelled from the bar.

"Just a minute." He yelled.

I remembered my drink and took a few big mouthfuls.

"You know Bailey, people are like plants." He said softly. "You can treat them good or you can treat them bad." he said sitting forward again. "The ones that are treated well live a long and happy life," He paused making the moment more dramatic. "The ones that are treated badly always want to be saved." He finished and stood up scuffling my hair and walking back inside


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had trouble sleeping all that night. I knew what Jimmy said was right as much as I never want to admit I'm wrong when it comes to my heart, but I was, I was looking at this from the complete wrong angle. Problem was I didn't know how to find the right one.

At about 8 am I unwontedly got out of bed and made breakfast, for once I was having it on time.

BANG BANG BANG, I heard coming from the front door, causing my to jump out of my skin. Some one knocked on my door, I was not expecting a delivery and my delivery guys knew never to knock to just leave it and if it got stolen, well that was my problem.

I walked slowly to the door, took three slow, deep breaths and looked through the peep whole to see a short chubby man in over alls standing there holding roses, I looked behind him to see a florist van.

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong address." I said as I opened the door.

"Bailey Fox?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said feeling the colour run out of my face.

"These are for you." He said handing me a clip board to sign and handed me the roses and I handing him back his clip board.

"Thanks," I muttered as I closed the door.

I had never been given flowers before. Thirteen red roses, the smelt amazing, the box was white with pink love hearts on them, This was a whole new ball game now.

A card fell on the floor, I picked it up placing the flowers on the table next to my computer and picked it up and opened it. It said.

'You'

I tilted my head at it. That is just creepy.

I went to my computer and opened Google. I wanted to know how to take care roses to get the most out of their life; I wanted to keep them pretty as long as possible.

I got a pop up. 'You have an video chat invitation with Mike. . . accept. . . decline.'

I accepted.

"You are the hardest person in the work to get a hold of." He scoffed with a smile in his face.

"No I'm not; I only left last night, to go to Jimmy's." I said honestly.

"I've been trying to call you since I left." He stated. "I've been texting you as well, this was my last resort." He grinned. "and I couldn't be more happier with the result.

I rolled my eyes.

"You look beautiful today." He informed me.

I scrunched my face up. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in North Carolina." He said regretfully.

"The Beaches on the west coast are better." I said honestly, I knew they had good beaches in NC but nothing beat west coast beaches, other then Australian ones!

"It's true, I love Malibu."

"I love Huntington Beach." I smiled. "I grew up in the Laguna Hills."

"Awesome." He said, rather sexily, there was something spin chilling about the way he said that word.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" I asked. "They have the most amazing beaches." I smile.

"I've been to Australia but never made it to the beach there." He said with a frown on his face.

"What did you do? Go to the desert instead." I laughed.

He laughed and just shook his head.

I smiled remembering the time I spent in Australia when I was younger.

"That's a nice smile you should wear it more often." Mike flirted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well sweetie, I have to go and do what I have to do, I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you!" I said before he could say anything else.

"I know that now." He smirked.

I smiled, as long as he knew that I could deal with my own problems, just as long as he knew I didn't hate him, yet.

"Answer your cell." He said kissing the webcam and logging off.

"Shit" I said to me self, how could I forget to check my cell? I ran to my room and got it off my bed side table.

'Six Missed calls' 'seven text messages' read the screen.

All calls where from Mike, as where six of the texts the other was from my mother requesting a message letting her know if I was alive or not.

The messages read:

'Thinking about you, hope you're not still up set with me, Mike'

'Thinking about you.'

"I've called you earlier you didn't answer, I hope your not annoyed by what happened the other day, Miss you, Mike"

They went on like that as they went on apologize was added for up setting me. I lied back on my pillow with my arm across my chest.

This feeling was amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next seven days I received flowers, every day at the same time.

Each day they had a card, in order the cards read.

Day one: You

Day Two: Are

Day Three: Worth

Day four: Every

Day Five: Thing

Day Six: To

Day Seven: Me

Each day I smiled when I received them there was never a from card but I know exactly who they where from. I hadn't told him I received them I just kept on looking at them and smelling them, they where amazing, they made me smile. Today (day seven) I decided to let him know I got them.

I pulled stand in from my bed room and set it up behind one of my computers. I put a nice red table cloth over it and set the roses up so they where a back drop behind me.

I decided not to do any work, instead I stayed on the computer I do my general searching on.

I got bored after an hour and a half of surfing the web and went to the couch and watched TV. Midday tv sucked, I didn't know what do to, boredom was eating me alive. I went to the computer to see if Mike was online, nope no one of worth was online. Facebook wasn't working and twitter was over compasistty, and MySpace, well who uses that anymore?

I decided to get dressed changing in to a pair of jeans and a singlet top, I was so bored! I was definitely going to Jimmy's tonight. So I had to make my self look halfway decent. I finished getting dressed and checked the time, seven minutes had passed since I got off the computer. This sucked!

I flopped on my couch and stared at the roof and couldn't believe the conclusion I came too. I missed him. I wasn't waiting on him to come online to show him the flowers I was waiting for him to come online so I could talk to him. I slapped my palm to my head this sucked!

There was a knock on the door, I shot up quickly I know what it was, I squeaked in excitement, more flowers!

I smoothed over my hair and opened the door.

When my eyes saw and what my head saw where two completely different things; my eyes saw Mike, my head saw a mirage. I jumped from where I was in to his arms wrapping my arms around him squeezing as tight as I could. He was real.

"You're real right?" I asked with the biggest grin on my face.

He laughed and kissed me ever so passionately.

I grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him inside over to the couch. I knelt as he sat down and started kissing him straddling him so everything was easier.

How the hell did that happen? I admit to myself that I missed him an he turns up at my door, I wonder if it would work the same for chocolate?

I eventually pulled back to look at him.

"And you said you didn't have a crush on me." he scoffed.

I slid off him on to the couch and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I do not have a crush on you." I laughed.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed. "What do you call that last few minutes then?" he teased.

"I needed some on to kiss so god landed this extremely hot guy on my door step." I laughed, hugging in to him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

"Because I wanted to see you." He said seaming slightly hurt.

"No I mean, don't you have to work?"

"Nope, I got two days off." He said proudly.

I think my smile sprained my cheeks. Two days may not have been very long but he could have been any where else instead he decided to fly from where ever to New York to seem me.

"I have two days to spend with you." I said kissing his cheek.

Started rubbing my arm, "so what where you doing before I got here."

"Honestly?" I laughed shifting out of his arms so I could look at him. He nodded slightly. "I was lying on my couch waiting for you to come on line."

"Really?" he said grabbing a hold of my hand. "did you have something to talk to me about?"

"No I just wanted to talk to you." I said honestly.

He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"What?" I asked tilting my head the same way.

"I'm just happy to hear you say that." He said grabbing his other hand and pulling me in to him wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waste.

"I'm so happy you're here I just don't know what to do." I laughed. "my head is just full of happiness."

He didn't say any thing, as soon as I finished talking he kissed me so soft it left my lips tingling.

I was in love with this guy and there was nothing I could do about it.

He looked away his eye catching the flowers.

"You got them?" asked proudly.

"Yeah, I was going to let you know today." I smiled looking at the flowers remembering the message they read, then looking at him thoughtfully.

"You doing that thinking thing again?" he smiled.

"Yeah, its not important right now though." I smiled rubbing his firm pecks.

"Well when it is important, just remember that I want to be with you for as long as you'll let me." he said cutely.

I smiled and kissed him.

I looked at the time: 5:59pm.

"Do you want to go to Jimmy's?" I asked.

He looked at me then looked away his eyes catching the flowers. His eyes went from genuinely happy to overly surprised.

"Yes I got them." I managed to get out before he was kissing me leaning over me forcing me to lie back on the couch with him over the top of me.

"I have been wondering, I thought you might have thrown them out, I was nervous, for like the third time ever in my life." He said breathlessly.

I looked him in the eyes. He looked so genuinely happy. I loved that, his eyes usually have sadness to them, but right now there was no sign of that.

"When was the first?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Out side maccas when I thought you where going to walk away from me." he said his eyes not leaving mine for a second.

I wanted to look away and scream but something inside Mike wouldn't let me.

"and the other time?" I stuttered my voice smaller then a whisper my eyes locked to his above me.

"When I walked up to your door just now." He said less then and inch from my face, I was so nervous and I had no idea why.

"I've never been any more nervous then I am now." I breathed kissing him so softly he returned his tongue entering my mouth slowly meeting mine working together like a swan to water.

I'm not sure what I was more in love with; Mike or this moment.

It was like this moment assured us both how we felt but neither of us wanted to ruin it with words.


End file.
